Through the Eyes of Jake
by RenaBug1
Summary: An Edward and Bella love story, told through the eyes/POV of Edward's loveable mutt, Jake.
1. Chapter 1

My life is great! Each new experience is wonderful! I live in a barn with my parents and brothers and sisters outside a town called Seattle in the state of Washington. I can't imagine anything more wonderful than being a dog! You get to roll around on the grass, sleep for hours, play with your brothers and sisters, snuggle next to mom, attempt to howl at the moon, eat until your tummy is full – this is the life!

We have a pond on our farm, too. This pond attracts ducks. Oh, how I love ducks! Ducks are my life! I used to just sit beside the pond and watch the ducks and their flapping wings – mesmerized. Then one day, my brother who was sitting beside me barked at them. _Yes! Let's bark at the ducks! Bark! Bark! Bark!_ Mom came out and gave us a stern look and a growl after which we quieted down some, but I loved having an outside voice.

One day, men in dark suits with shiny badges came to our barn. They talked to the people who fed us every day. I tried to listen closely, but only caught a few words like "puppy mill" and "taking them away." Taking who away? What exactly was a puppy mill?

Suddenly, I was scooped up by one of the dark-suited men and placed in a cage. _I don't like this_, I whined. My brothers and sisters were in cages next to me. Then we were placed inside a van with red and blue lights on top. _Where were we going?_ I'd heard about car rides before, but never actually been on one. I think it would be much more exciting if we were not in cages. My brothers and sisters were worried, too. We tried to console each other as best we could with licks, paw touches, and soft whines through the cage bars as the van started moving.

After what seemed like a long time, the van stopped. Would our mom and dad be here? Were we going to a bigger barn? Would there be a larger pond with more ducks? I was sort of excited about the possibilities.

The doors opened and I saw where we were – a large cinderblock building with no pond. It looked industrial, even though I'm not sure what that word meant. People exited from the building and took hold of the handles on top of our cages. They didn't seem excited to see us; almost like this was routine for them.

I was examined, given some injections in my neck – _ouch_ – and then placed in a cage by myself. There was some generic dog food and water, along with a tattered blanket to sleep on. _How am I supposed to sleep without my parents and my brothers and sisters nearby? What happens now?_

I could see some other dogs across the large walkway – in cages as well. I wanted to growl at them, but now I'm just lonely and sad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**I wanted to get this next chapter out ASAP so you all aren't totally worried about Jake. Things will be looking up for him! There is a bit of a disturbing image depicted in this chapter, but it will never come to pass, so you don't have to worry about it! Things are on the up-and-up for our doggie!**

I've been here – "the pound" the other dogs call it – for several weeks now. It's very dark at night with only a hallway light on. I get to go for walks sometimes with a volunteer person who comes in just for that purpose. It's nice to see the sunshine and smell the grass. Inside feels like purgatory.

Several times during the day, people come in where the cages are and look at all of us. It's weird. Sometimes a dog is taken out to go with a family. Rarely, they are brought back and reinstalled in their cage_. Where do they go?_ I saw one of my brothers and one of my sisters pass by with some people and never saw them come back. I'm even lonelier now.

Once, I was removed from my cage to spend time with a family which had two small boys. One of them pulled hard on my tail and I snapped at him because it hurt. _Didn't he have any manners?_ Obviously not! I was put back in my cage that day. I'm glad, too. If that was the deal – I'd have to go home with that family – I'd rather stay here.

One morning, I woke up to find a red plastic disc had been affixed to my cage. This was new. I stood up on my back legs and could barely reach it with my teeth. It was hard, but I couldn't dislodge it from where it was hanging. I looked over at the fluffy dogs in the cages across the hall. They didn't have a disc. They also seemed to go out with families with more regularity. This is such a strange place.

Two men from the facility walked through; one was wearing a white jacket. They were talking low, so I could barely hear them. "…by the end of the week," the man in the light brown uniform said. The man in the white jacket nodded firmly, without smiling. His eyes flicked to mine for a moment and then at the red disc on my cage, and then at some other cages. _What would be happening by the end of the week? Would I get to go on another car ride?_

A solitary man then entered the walkway and looked at the dogs in each of the cages. He had a kind face with an easy smile. I liked him immediately. One of the workers stopped in front of my cage with the man and let me out on a leash. I was able to spend some time with him. He scratched me behind the ears – _ooo…that felt so good_ – and petted me. I liked this man a lot!

The man said to the worker, "I'll take him!" I knew then I wouldn't have to stay here at the pound. I'd be going to a real home with someone who wanted me; someone who was affectionate. Maybe he would have a pond with ducks! I was happy_. I'd have a Daddy._

**Author's Note: As always, I love to know what you think! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Let's see what's happening with our doggie now that he's been sprung from the pound!**

My new daddy let me get in the back seat of his shiny silver car. I had a good feeling about this. _This_ would be the kind of car trip I would like! Daddy got in the front seat and then reached around and patted me affectionately, smiled and laughed before he started the engine.

He said, "I suppose we should get acquainted. I'm Edward Cullen. What should we name you, boy?" _I was going to have a name? _I wiggled with pleasure and tried to smile. I tried to think of one, but got distracted by all that was going on in the world outside the car. Daddy pressed a magic button and the windows in the back rolled down a bit. He caught my attention in the rearview mirror, put the car in gear, and soon we were moving fast.

I paced back and forth, sniffing the air from both windows, sticking my head outside, letting my ears flap in the breeze. _This was definitely what a car ride should be!_ Daddy was laughing, thinking I was being funny, but I was just being me.

We stopped at a store and I was allowed to go inside with Daddy. It was dog heaven, although I think Daddy called it PetsMart. They had all kinds of pet items. I got a green collar and a blue leash along with a dog bed. _My own bed!_ That would be so much better than that tattered blanket at the pound.

Daddy picked out some yummy-sounding dog food. I was even allowed to sample some of the dog treats. _Dog treats! Who knew they made such a thing? Some even had bacon in them! Bacon was the food of the dog gods. Nom nom nom!_ I'm telling you, this was the store dogs would go to if dogs could shop by themselves.

Then Daddy took me to a display of dog toys. _They make actual toys for dogs?_ I was mesmerized – just like I'd been with the ducks. My eyes were glazing over at the sensory overload. I spotted one that looked like a duck and reached out to grab it with my mouth. "You want that one, boy?" Daddy asked. He seemed to think I did, so it went into the cart as well. Daddy picked out some other toys as well.

Before we left the store, Daddy stopped at a machine that made some weird noises after Daddy typed some information onto a keypad. Once it was done, a small bone-shaped metal piece fell into the slot at the bottom. Daddy picked it up and had one of the workers place it on my new collar. _Jake._ I now had a name.

After that, we were back in the car and heading home, Daddy said. _My new home!_ The possibilities were endless! _A duck pond? A barn? Some grass to roll around on?_ I knew my brothers or sisters wouldn't be there. "Home" had such a nice ring to it.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed Edward & Jake's shopping trip!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**I have to say, I'm loving writing for Jake, the dog's, point of view. =) Hope you're enjoying as well! Here's his first thoughts on his new home.**

Daddy stopped with car with a minor spray of gravel in his driveway. I looked up, up, up at the two-story blue and berry painted Victorian house we were parked beside. _This is where I get to live?_ This was more than a dream come true.

Daddy let me in the white picket fence and had to make two trips to the front porch with all the items he bought for me at PetsMart. I wanted to go explore, but I didn't want him to disappear, thinking this was all a dream. I scratched my side, making sure I was still awake.

Daddy rubbed my muzzle affectionately and asked, "Do you want to explore, Jake?" I licked his hand to answer him, "Yes!" excitedly. He unhooked my leash so I was free to roam around.

He was explaining I was free to go anywhere in the yard, but was not to go outside the fence without a person. _Yes, Daddy,_ I answered in my head as I sniffed around. I went potty in various spots to mark my territory so other dogs would know this had already been claimed.

The lawn went all the way around the house. There was a back gate on the fence as well that opened to Puget Sound. I heard some birds. I looked up in the sky. _Were there ducks here, too?_

"You like birds, don't you, Jake?" Daddy asked. "Those are seagulls," he explained as he pointed to the white birds with the black wingtips. _Seagulls,_ I said the word in my head. And then I barked and pranced around, wanting out of the yard to go lay chase to the seagulls.

Daddy said, "I can see we're going to have to keep you on your leash when we go to the beach, buddy." I licked his hand in agreement.

We then went inside the house and I explored inside, too – upstairs and downstairs. Daddy placed my bed at the foot of his and put the rest of the items in cupboards. Then he cooked dinner for himself and gave me my dinner. It was much better than the tasteless kibble at the pound.

After dinner, Daddy brought out the dog treats. _He definitely had my attention!_ He wanted to teach me some tricks. _Tricks for treats; is that the way of it?_ Okay, I can deal with that. Before we went to bed, I could sit up and shake hands. We were still working on rolling over, but watching Daddy trying to teach me how to do it was making me barky laugh.

Daddy tried to get me to sleep on my own bed, and honestly, I did for a few scant minutes. But soon, I jumped up on the bed to sleep next to him. I wanted to be near someone else's warmth and feel his strong heart. He tried to discourage me, but eventually let me stay. Sleeping next to Daddy felt good and right. _This is where I belong._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Let's take a peek into Jake's first full day at home.**

I'm all warm and snuggly and love waking up next to Daddy. _We make a good pack._ Daddy groans when the clock next to the bed starts beeping. He rolls over and makes it stop and turns back over to me. _Yes, Daddy, keep rubbing my belly._

Daddy lets me outside while he fixes my breakfast. While he's in the shower, I notice there's a very large window for me to look outside at the water and the seagulls when they start flying around. I hop up on the couch and flop down comfortably to wait for the show to begin. I can't wait for the show to begin.

Soon, there is a knock on the door. I fly off the couch and run to the door, barking all the way. Daddy grips my collar in his fingers and backs me away as he lets the person in. It's a kind, smiling older lady. I sniff her tentatively. She smells like cinnamon and sugar. I lick my lips in anticipation and sit down on my haunches.

"Jake," Daddy says, "this is Mrs. Cope. She and her husband will be coming to let you out a couple of times a day while I'm at work. Then this weekend, we'll go to the dog park." I like how Daddy thinks I'm intelligent and understand every word that he says – and I do. I'm excited about the dog park, even though I don't know what that is yet.

Daddy goes to work as an architect in the city and Mrs. Cope leaves. I decide now is a good time for a nap on the couch since there don't seem to be any seagulls out yet. I will protect the house, but a nap seems like such a smashing idea.

After a couple of hours, I get up and stretch out fully. I get a drink of water and then look outside. No seagulls yet. I notice Daddy has placed all my toys in a basket. I reach in with my mouth and get out the duck toy. I bite down on it and it squeaks. _Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! Ducks would squeak if I bit them? _Good information to know!

Mrs. Cope comes back and let me outside for awhile to do my business. I see a few seagulls flying and I get to bark at them.

Mrs. Cope lures me back inside with the promise of treats. Although, she doesn't go to the cupboard where my treats are stored; she breaks apart a peanut butter cookie that she had on a plate on the counter. _Yum! Should I take food from strangers? She didn't seem a stranger to Daddy. It will be all right this once._ She feeds me another.

After another healthy nap and another visit from Mrs. Cope, Daddy came home. Mrs. Cope blushed and confessed to feeding me cookies. He just laughed, so I guess it is okay. I imagine I'm a cute dog. Who can resist my many charms?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Let's see how Jake's visit to the dog park goes!**

I'm excited about going to the dog park today like Daddy promised! I lick Daddy's face as he's scratching my tummy. He tries to scold me, but I know he's just teasing because he's laughing. I like when Daddy doesn't have to go to work.

I jump off the bed on the opposite side and come up short. _What is this?_ I'm the only dog who lives here! _Who is this other dog I'm seeing?_ A growl builds from deep within my throat and Daddy poked his head out of the bathroom to see what I'm growling about.

Daddy comes around the bed to where I am. Wait – now there's two of him. "What's the matter, Jake?" He pats me on the head. "Are you seeing yourself in the mirror?" _A mirror?_ Daddy goes back to the bathroom and I edge closer_. It's me in the mirror?_ _Well, I am a handsome devil._ Now I can't wait to get to the dog park so the other dogs can see me.

At the dog park, there are dogs of all shapes and descriptions. Daddy brought some of my treats in his pocket. I perform my "tricks" for him, then he lets me off my leash to go play with the other dogs.

_Yay! One of my sisters is here!_ I go running back to Daddy to tell him and bring him over to see her. Daddy heads my way. _He knows the people who adopted her! _They look like they are Spainish. I think I hear Daddy call them Carmen and Eleazar. _I'm so happy to see my sister!_ We roll around on the grass and play like we used to before we had to go to the pound.

Then we are up, finding other dogs to play with. _This is such fun!_ Who knew such a glorious place existed?

I see another girl dog that interests me very much. I sniff her all over. She stands very still while I do that. Then I decide I want to get closer to her and stand up on my back legs and put my front legs on her back. _Wow!_

Suddenly, there is shouting, "Jake! No!" Daddy is running toward me. He looks angry. He's pulling at his hair in frustration. _Uh oh – I better stop what I'm doing right away._ The other dog runs away to her owner and I stand stock-still. _Daddy, please don't be mad. I was just being a dog._

He clips my leash onto my collar and we are back in the car. On the way home, he is on the phone with someone in clipped tones. "Yes, at the dog park. I was horrified." He seemed to listen for a moment. "Okay…Monday will be great. You'll see us first thing."

_We get to go somewhere new on Monday? _I'm excited and I don't even know where we're going! I like going places in the car with Daddy! Then we have an uneventful rest of our weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Here's Jake's version of Monday's events...**

It was Monday morning. Daddy and I were in the car going…somewhere. I wasn't allowed to eat breakfast. That sucked. What kind of place was I going where I wouldn't be allowed to eat? _Was Daddy taking me back to the pound? Oh Daddy, no! I'll be good, I promise!_

We pulled up in front of a building that looked sort of like a house. There were other dogs here already. It didn't look like the pound. Once Daddy led me in the door, I noticed a medicinal smell. _Eww! What was that?_ I tried to scramble backwards on my paws to go back out, but Daddy was having none of that.

Daddy then led me into a room. He hoisted me up on a counter that was cold. Why was I up here? This was so confusing! A smiling lady with short dark hair came in and let me smell her hand before she pet me. "Jake," Daddy said, "this is your Aunt Alice, for all intents and purposes." _Oh, part of my pack!_

Auntie Alice smiled at me, rubbed me behind the ears, and said, "We're going to take very good care of you today, Jake!" To Daddy, she said, "You can pick him up after work." Daddy patted my head, gave me a kiss, and then was out the door.

Auntie Alice helped me off the counter and led me back to some cages. She gave me an injection in my neck – _always with the hurty needles!_ – and had me lie down in a cage. I fell asleep soon after.

I woke up later and wondered if I was on some kind of doggie acid. I felt so weird and disconnected from my body. Then I felt a twinge in my nether region. _Yikes! Ohmygosh – Daddy had my manhood taken away! Would I, could I, ever forgive him?_ It felt so good to lie here, though, and go back to sleep. I'd be concerned about that later.

Auntie Alice came by, stroked my fur gently, and checked on me. That felt nice.

It seemed like no time at all and Daddy was picking me up. He helped me into the car. I refused to look at him. _How could he do this to me? I felt like half a dog._

As soon as we got home, I took care of business quickly and went to lie on my bed. I wasn't sleeping with him tonight. I was firm in my resolve. He fixed my dinner and left it in the kitchen for me, like always. No, I wasn't budging. I sighed as my head sank onto my paws.

Sometime in the middle of the night, I hopped gingerly up on the bed and snuggled next to Daddy. Even though he was misguided, I still loved him and always would. He felt the shift in the bed and threw a protective arm over me.

"I love you, Jake," Daddy mumbled in his sleep. _I love you, too, Daddy._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Let's finally bring Bella into the story...since some of you are anxious about that!**

Daddy and I fell into a rut. He would come home from work and we would go walk on the beach on Puget Sound. Sometimes Eleazar and Carmen or Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper would come over for dinner. I noticed they, along with Mr. and Mrs. Cope, were all paired up. There was no one for Daddy. I was sure Daddy was still in full possession of his manhood.

I didn't mind Auntie Alice outside her office. Her office was a scary place for dogs like me! When she was visiting one night, she mentioned a nearby park we could go for a walk – different than our normal routine.

The first time we went, I was very excited! _New smells! A small lake with ducks!_ I tried to control my barking as Daddy usually yells at me about it when we're out with other people.

We had stopped as Daddy was distracted, looking at something on his cell phone. I was sitting on the sidewalk, enjoying the sunny day, looking around when I saw this very pretty lady sitting on a bench close by, reading a book.

She was beautiful. I needed to get closer. Good thing I had a long leash. Daddy won't even notice. I walked over to her and put my front feet up on the bench near her.

She looked up from her book right into my eyes. "Well, aren't you the handsome one?" she asked. _Oh yeah, she definitely noticed me._ I dipped my head a bit so she knew it was all right to pet me. She put her book down and scratched me exactly like I hoped she would.

Just then, Daddy decided to join the real world and notice me and this pretty lady. "Oh, I'm so sorry," he apologized.

The pretty lady responded, "It's no trouble at all. He's very sweet and cute." _Like I keep trying to tell you, Daddy!_

"Please, let me buy you some coffee for my dog, Jake, bothering you. I want to," Daddy said.

"If you insist," pretty lady said. She stuck out one of her hands to Daddy and said, "I'm Bella." _Bella – a beautiful name for a beautiful lady._

"I'm Edward," Daddy said to her as we all strolled along to the nearest Starbucks. They made small talk and Bella even volunteered to stay outside with me so I didn't have to be by myself while Daddy went in to get the coffee. _Daddy, this girl's a keeper!_

We walked back to the park where Daddy insisted I show Bella my tricks. I willingly performed every one. Bella smiled and clapped after each one, which was even better than a treat for me. Although, if she would've had some bacon tucked in her jacket, I wouldn't have refused it.

I took a short nap on the green grass while they continued to talk. When we left Bella, Daddy was looking forward to getting together with her again. _Who says dogs can't be matchmakers?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Let's see what's new with our favorite doggie today...**

Daddy seemed a lot happier now that Bella was in our lives. She comes over and cooks for us sometimes. Daddy said it was for him, but Bella always saves me some. And don't tell Mrs. Cope, but Bella makes better cookies and she also makes cupcakes! I didn't get a lot of people food, but what little I do get makes me lick my muzzle in anticipation of more.

One day, we were walking on the Sound when I wrapped myself on my leash quite conveniently around Daddy and Bella so they were very close together and couldn't move. Daddy always looked at her the way I looked at birds – _mesmerized_ – so I figured I'd help him out. They shared their first kiss.

Daddy unhooked my leash with a laugh and told me that was enough of my "antics" and to "go play." _Yay! Free run of the beach!_ I barked at some seagulls for awhile, because that's fun. I looked back at Daddy and Bella, always wanting to keep them in my sights. They were holding hands, staring into each other's eyes, and walking leisurely along. I was sniffing out new things. _I love being a dog!_

I trotted down the beach a little further. _Wait – what's this? Oh! It looks and smells interesting!_ I want to get closer. I'm going to roll around in it. I want to be covered by this smell. _This is great! Rolling, wiggling, squirming! Perfect! Daddy will be so proud!_

"Jake!" I hear Daddy's sharp voice. He doesn't sound proud. _Uh oh! _He snaps the leash back on my collar and we go back to the house. "Must you roll in disgusting seaweed? Ugh!" Daddy exclaims.

Daddy fills up the claw foot bathtub with water and bubbles. This doesn't look fun. I look at Bella for support. She looks like she's trying to stifle a laugh. Daddy dumps me unceremoniously in the tub and I get a thorough bath. Now I feel and probably look like a drowned rat. Before I'm out of the tub, I make sure Daddy's t-shirt is as wet as I am. If I'm getting a bath, so is he.

Out of the tub, Daddy and Bella take turns drying me with big, fluffy towels. _That feels good!_ I sit closer to Bella. At least she didn't dump me in the tub.

Daddy takes off his t-shirt after I'm dry and I see Bella tentatively reach for his chest, right over his heart. He smiles encouragingly and places his hand over hers. I roll over on the floor and place a paw over one of my eyes. I'm amazed at the cuteness of these two and it makes my doggie heart happy.

Daddy asks Bella if she'd like to stay for dinner and she says she would. _Yay! More Bella snuggle time for me!_ I like to snuggle with Bella on the couch when she comes over. Daddy should just ask her to marry him already. _Silly Daddy!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Now...about that dinner...**

Daddy's not quite the cook Bella is. He does try, though. Daddy asked her to relax while he prepared the food. _Yes! I was so thrilled about that!_ That meant uninterrupted Jake and Bella time on the couch where I could get some good belly rubs from my favorite girl! Daddy, if I could "high five" you right now, I so would.

Ohhh…I'm blissed out on the couch under Bella's excellent fingers. I'm almost asleep when Daddy comes to kiss her and tell her dinner is ready. _Way to kill the mood, Daddy._

Daddy's made spaghetti with fresh Parmesan cheese and broiled French bread. He usually cooks enough for five people, so I can be assured there will be some for me. I look at him, and then cock my head to one side. It's then I notice he never put a shirt back on from earlier.

Bella sits very close to Daddy, due to his maneuvering of the dining room chairs. _He's slick at times, my Daddy._ They talk and laugh more. I like seeing them being fun and playful together.

After I get my portion and the dishes are cleaned up, we all sit on the couch to watch some television. Pretty soon, Bella is on Daddy's lap and they are kissing a lot. If it was dogs kissing like that, there would be drool everywhere. _Gross!_

Daddy lets me outside to quickly do my business. It's then I realize Bella is spending the night. _What will that mean for me? I don't get to snuggle with my Daddy?_

I jump on the bed and Daddy says, "No, Jake. You have to sleep on your bed." _Sheesh! I don't get any respect!_ Seems like there was going to be slobberier kissing anyway. I didn't want anything to do with that unless they were kissing me. I put my paws up on the foot of the bed and look at the two of them which appears to just be a mass of limbs. _Crazy!_

Here are the things I remember as I drift off to sleep: Daddy should get a less squeaky bed, dogs should always be able to sleep on the bed, and I'm lonely down here on my dog bed by myself.

In the morning, I yawn and then get upright and stretch fully. I take it as a good sign the bed is still not squeaking. That needs to be fixed immediately. It interferes with my sleep. I go get a drink of water then lie back down on my bed.

Daddy gets out of bed, and then goes into the bathroom. Once he's in there, I jump on the bed and snuggle next to Bella. She smiles, puts her arm around me, and then pets me. I lick her face tentatively. She giggles softly. _I love Bella._ Daddy comes out of the bathroom. "Jake," he asks with a little sigh, "what are you doing?"

_Winning, Daddy. Purely winning._ And I wag my tail at him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**So sorry I didn't update for several days. The days sort of ganged up on me and weren't letting me go. Onward...**

Bella has started spending the night with me and Daddy more often than not. I don't mind not being able to sleep in the bed since I get prime snuggle time with her in the morning.

Bella asked Daddy this morning if she could take me to work with her. I never get to go to work with Daddy. Bella works at the Blue Bear Bookstore, a children's bookstore. She thinks it will be good for the kids to have interaction with a dog. _As long as they don't pull my tail, I'm in._

When I get to the bookstore with Bella, I immediately encounter some resistance with her boss. Rosalie is not happy I'm here and is antagonistic toward me. _What did I ever do to her?_ I was as friendly as normal. She looks like she'd like to bite me. If there was any reason I'd go to Auntie Alice on my own, it would be from a Rosalie bite. She probably carries rabies.

During the day, Bella becomes the _Story Lady_ and reads a story to a group of kids about _Clifford, the Big Red Dog._ She talks about me and lets the kids pet me – with supervision.

Daddy brings lunch and we go to the park to eat. I get prime duck-watching time. I hear Daddy clear his throat, like he's going to say something important. "Bella," he says, while holding her hand, "I'd like to ask you to move in with me, if you're okay with that."

_Oh, please say yes! I want that very much!_ I wouldn't mind giving up sleeping with Daddy full-time if Bella were to live with us.

Bella swallows the bit of sandwich she had in her mouth and replies with a smile, "I would like that very much. I'd love to live with you and Jake!"

_Yay! She included me, too!_ I dance around both of them because I'm so happy! Daddy hands her a keychain with our house key on it. There's also heart and bone-shaped charms attached. Is Daddy giving her both our hearts? Bella already had me at first glance. I roll around on the grass since dogs can't hug. _What's up with that?_

Bella and I go back to the bookstore. Word has spread that I'm here and more customers have arrived. Rosalie seems a little happier. _Yeah, lady, see how happy you get when it affects your bottom line?_ And people think dogs don't understand business.

Bella becomes the _Story Lady_ again and more kids and their parents pet me. She tells them I came from the pound and they should check there for future pets they may want to add to their household.

At home, I'm so tired from being so charming all day. _Whew! It's hard work._ I do have some unfinished business with Daddy, though.

Bella's moving in this weekend. I get right in his face on his lap on the couch. _We need to talk about making Bella my Mommy._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

**Deep breath, everyone...I'll see you at the end...**

Moving day was here! Bella was finally going to be part of my pack everyday! Rabies Lady – I mean Rosalie – let Bella have the day off. Daddy had to work, but hired some movers for the event. I was trying to be everywhere at once – inside, outside, wherever I could be most in the way.

Something caught my attention on top of our fence. It looked like the cat from next door. I'd seen it from our window. I'd never seen it up close before, though. Daddy always said Mrs. Cope was a crazy cat lady.

It yawned lazily and then sashayed along the ridge of the fence before jumping down into my yard. _Fatal mistake, stupid cat. This is my yard and now it's game on!_

It saw me coming after it and started hissing. _Was that supposed to scare me?_ It darted out of the open gate and I followed, running closely behind. I knew I wasn't supposed to leave the yard without Daddy or Bella, but the cat beckoned!

It ran up and around various neighbors' yards, behind flower pots and underneath porch swings. Whenever it hopped up on a short fence, I barked at it and jumped as high as I could until it took off running again. This cat would not get the best of me.

I was not stopping to investigate new smells. My prime motivation was getting the cat that dared get in my yard. _The nerve!_

Our chase finally led to this house at the end of our street which looked as if no one lived there at the moment – a perfect place to end this. Where was that stupid cat? Oh, it's over there by a hole in the fence.

I bound over to the hole, which the cat goes through easily. As soon as I'm wiggling through, my skin catches on something and I yelp loudly. Ouch! That hurts really badly. I continue yelping as the pain won't go away. I get out of the fence and forget immediately about the stupid cat. What is this red, sticky stuff running down my leg?

"Jake!" I hear Bella call my name. I whine and yelp again because I'm hurt and I don't know what to do about it.

I see Bella. She's running over to me. I can't move my back leg very well. It hurts when I do. _Oh no, Bella, please don't cry!_ It makes my doggie heart sad.

Bella dials someone on her cell phone and puts them on speaker. _Daddy!_ Bella tells him I'm hurt through her tears. He gives her directions to Auntie Alice's office. Maybe I won't mind going there today.

I didn't think Bella was very strong, but she manages to pick me up and carry me to her old truck, all without hurting my leg any more than it already is. She leaves the movers with Mrs. Cope and we go to Auntie Alice's work. I may be glad for doggie acid today.

**Author's Note: It will be okay, I promise. ((Gives everyone hugs and pats your hair))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Yes, definitely glad for doggie acid. I'm not sure how many days I'm at Auntie Alice's work. My skin is itching where it was ripped and I want to bite and lick at it to help it heal, but I'm too tired right now. Auntie Alice stops by frequently to check on me and scratch me behind the ears.

One day, Auntie Alice tells me Daddy and Bella are here to pick me up. I immediately get up, shake all over, and wag my tail. _I'm really itchy now._ Auntie Alice makes a "hmmm" noise and goes to get something and is back quickly.

She leads me to an exam room where Daddy and Bella are waiting. _Daddy! Bella!_ I wiggle all over in excitement, licking their hands and faces. They are just as exciting to see me, based on their smiles and kisses. Let me clarify, kisses for me. I hope they got all their slobbery kisses for each other out of the way before they came to pick me up.

Auntie Alice puts a device around my neck. The itch is starting up again. I try to reach back with my muzzle to lick at it and realize I can't reach it. _What is this thing?_ I hear Auntie Alice say it's a "protective cone" so I don't rip out the stitches while I heal. I should be able to come back in a week and have the stitches removed if I don't get into any more scrapes.

_Trust me, I'm leaving those stupid cats to their own devices from now on. I've learned my lesson. Oh, the itching is driving me crazy! _

Soon, we are home and I'm enjoying lying on the couch. My leg is still a little sore. I suppose it will be until I'm healed completely. While Daddy and Bella are in the kitchen making dinner, I decide to go look at myself in the mirror that's in the bedroom.

I cautiously go up to it so I can see my reflection. _Oh, this looks bad._ No, not my leg; although, I suppose that looks bad, too. Auntie Alice did an excellent stitching job. Just look at this cone around my neck_. It's like a cone of shame._ I bow my head and wish I could cover my eyes from the view. I give a little whine as I'm distressed at how I look.

Daddy comes in to see what I'm doing. "Oh Jake," he says as he uses two hands to pet me, "you're still a handsome boy. I'm proud to be seen with you!"

_Oh, Daddy, please don't make me go anywhere with this horrible cone on my head. I feel like a failure to the dog species._

Bella came in soon after and gave me a kiss. "Let's have some dinner, my handsome boys. Then we'll snuggle." _She always knows what to say to make me feel better!_ Daddy and I were right behind her on the way to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

_I was so glad to be rid of the cone of shame!_ Every time I see that stupid cat next door sitting in the window, I just turn my head and snuggle into the couch. It's not even worthy of my time.

Tonight is a big night at our house. Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice are coming over for dinner, along with some new people I haven't met yet. Daddy said they are my grandparents – Carlisle and Esme. _I get to add more people to my pack! I hope they're nice._

Bella kept dropping things in the kitchen. Daddy kissed her and asked if she wanted to take me for a walk on the beach while he finished getting ready. She readily agreed.

_Yay – a walk with Bella on the beach!_ After a little walk, she sat down on a large piece of driftwood and I sat beside her. "Oh Jake," she said as she stroked my fur, "I'm so nervous. I hope they like me." _What's not to like? I absolutely adore you!_ I licked her hand to show her.

We go back to the house where everyone has arrived. Carlisle and Esme are happy to meet me! They seem to like Bella, too! The dinner is full of everyone talking and laughing.

There's more talking after dinner. I yawn and lie down by the couch. All this company makes me sleepy. I feel Daddy or Bella's fingers stroke my fur intermittently. I am happy and content.

Finally, everyone left and it's back to the three of us. Daddy waited until all the cars pulled out of the driveway and then unexpectedly picked up Bella and whirled her around. He kissed her and said, "I knew they would love you!"

Bella looked doubtful and replied, "Are you sure?"

"Of course, love!" Daddy exclaimed. _Oh, Daddy, you're such a romantic!_

Daddy put Bella's feet back down on the floor and then Daddy knelt on the floor. _What is he doing?_ I was going to go over to him, but he's looking at her so earnestly, I stay put.

He said, "Bella, I would like to share my life with you and have us build a life together. Will you marry me? You'd make me the happiest man on earth if you said 'yes'."

_Bella, please don't cry! You know that gets me in my doggie heart. _

Bella cleared her throat a little and squeaked out a "Yes!" Daddy went a little crazy again and swung her around. Of course there was a lot of smiling and kissing.

I danced around them because I'm very happy. _Bella is finally going to be my real Mommy!_ Daddy is an excellent parent, but I'd love being a fur child in a household with both parents. And Daddy is much happier when Bella is around – as am I. We both eat better. I only minded giving up my bed that first night. Since then, it's been fine. I get special Bella snuggles every morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

After months of planning, today it's finally happening! Daddy spent last night with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper, so I got to spend all night snuggling with Bella. _Best night ever!_

We have masses of food here, including a bunch of white cupcakes. Bella snuck both of us one for breakfast. They're from some bakery in town; not as good as the ones she makes, but I gobbled it up just the same.

Rabies Lady – Rosalie - came over to help Bella get ready for the big day. She put on a very pretty white dress. Auntie Alice is here to help as well.

Uncle Jasper took me to see Daddy outside. He's dressed in a fancy suit. I wagged my tail furiously. _Daddy! I missed you!_

Daddy looked into my eyes, very close, and said, "Jake, today you have to be a good boy and not jump on Bella. This is an important day for everyone." _Okay Daddy!_ And I licked him right on the nose.

We walked down to the beach with Uncle Jasper where there was already a small crowd gathered. My grandparents were here too! _Hi Carlisle! Hi Esme!_ Daddy and I walked to the front of the crowd where there were some tall flower-laden posts stuck into the sand. Daddy pulled a small black bow tie out of his pocket and clipped it to my collar. Now we both look handsome.

Some music starts playing and soon Bella is walking through the crowd on the arm of a man I haven't met yet. He seems nice, though. _Oh, Bella, you look so pretty, smiling at Daddy and me._ Daddy and Bella repeat a bunch of solemn words after a man in front of them. They each slid a round sparkly ring on each other's fingers. Then they kiss. _Bella is officially my Mommy! _Everyone is all smiles.

We all return to the house for a big party. _Food, glorious food, is involved! _I'm normally a well-behaved dog, and I try not to beg. Mommy takes pity on me and gives me some of her food. She claims she's too happy to eat a lot.

People move the furniture back and there's some dancing. I don't know much about magic, but when Daddy and Mommy dance, there's something special in the air.

Daddy and Mommy take a forkful of a cupcake and feed each other. Wedding customs are very strange.

Then they both change into jeans and t-shirts. I'm in the bedroom with them as they're changing. Mommy kneels down on the floor and snuggles against me. "I'm going to miss you while we're gone, Jake." I snuggle with her very close. I'm going to miss her, too. And Daddy, of course.

Daddy is taking Mommy on a week-long honeymoon. I'll be staying with Eleazar and Carmen and my sister, who they've named Leah. _I'm sure I'll have fun going to the dog park and tumbling with my sister, but come back soon, Mommy and Daddy!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision. Thanks to my friend, Becky, for telling me about her pregnancy experiences.**

It's been several months since Daddy and Mommy returned from their honeymoon. I had such a great time playing with Leah every day; I was exhausted each night.

Since then, Mommy has been cooking up a storm. Daddy and I have been benefitting from that, as well as Mommy. It seems Mommy is developing a belly. Daddy doesn't ever tease her about it, though. In fact, he pats it lovingly and sometimes kisses it.

Sometimes, Mommy likes to make weird food combinations and she gobbles them right down. I can normally hang with most of them. I did have to turn my nose up at the pickles and ice cream combination. Gross! My tummy gurgled when I sniffed it.

In the evenings, Mommy has been lying on the couch and I'm beside her, with my head on her ever-expanding belly.

Daddy has told me my pack is going to increase. I looked at the door, but no one came through. They have started moving in some additional furniture. It doesn't look big enough for a regular person. There seems to be a lot of furniture for this new pack member.

One day, a bunch of women come to the house to have a "shower" for Mommy. I'm not sure what it means, but they bring Mommy presents and there is lots of food. I get to meet a lot of new ladies, but I lie protectively by Mommy through most of the proceedings. I know it's getting difficult for her to bend over to scratch behind my ears, so I stand up occasionally and lean into her so I can get some special loving.

I have inspected everything in the room across from Daddy and Mommy's and all seems to be in order. I'm not really sure what we're waiting for. _Why doesn't the new pack member show up already? I want to meet them!_

One evening, with my head lying on Mommy's tummy, it feels as though someone is kicking me from the inside. I turn my head to one side to ponder this and then lie back down. Then it happens again. _That wasn't very nice!_ _Who is kicking me from inside Mommy's tummy?_

Daddy and I are very protective of Mommy and her tummy. I notice he likes to put his hands on it a lot. Mommy gets a sappy look in her eyes when he does that and it's usually followed by kissing. I put my head down on my paws and huff.

It is the middle of the night and it's quiet. Suddenly, Mommy raises herself up on her arms, panting and crying. She wakes Daddy up and they get ready to leave. _Where are you going in the middle of the night? I don't like it when Mommy cries._ Daddy tells me, "We'll be back as soon as we can, Jake," and pats me on the head as they lock the door on the way out.

_I think my life is about to change._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

When Mommy and Daddy said I was getting a new pack member, I was expecting someone normal-sized. I wasn't sure what to make of this _thing_.

When Mommy sat down on the couch with the wrapped bundle the day after they left me, I sniffed at it tentatively. Daddy sat down next to Mommy, patted my head, and said, "Jake, this is your new pack member, Katherine Elizabeth. We're going to call her Kate."

_Kate?_ She looked like a blanket-wrapped burrito. I could barely see her face. I gave her cheek a small lick while Mommy and Daddy looked on. Kate yawned and went back to sleep.

That was the first day.

The next day, there was no doubt Kate came with a healthy set of lungs. _How was I supposed to get any sleep?_ I was ready to start sleeping outside. Can they take her back to wherever they got her?

Both Daddy and Mommy existed in a semi-comatose state, functioning on too little sleep. It was a feeling I knew well! We woke up bleary-eyed and stayed that way throughout the day, catching what little sleep we could before Kate decided to wake up any ghosts who may've lived in our house.

Daddy soon announced he had to go back to work. I wanted to sit on his chest until he agreed to take me with him. I'd be no trouble at all. I'd just lie beside his desk all day and sleep.

I hadn't been getting much attention as Kate had taken over the house. I was put out about that, when I could muster up some enthusiasm. I still got my daily food and water. Mommy scratched my ears a little bit in the morning before she moved off to Kate's room, but I missed our special snuggle time. I put my head on my paws and sighed.

I was going to have to take matters in my own paws.

One night after Daddy and Mommy had rocked Kate to sleep and they were blissfully asleep, even though they were ever in tune to that infernal baby monitor on Mommy's bedside table, I could hear Kate start to fuss. _Oh no you don't, little girl._ I got up and went into her room.

Kate was lying next to the side of her crib, looking out with her wide green eyes, like Daddy's. I went up next to the crib. When she saw me, the corners of her mouth turned up and she seemed to giggle. My traitorous tail wagged in response. She seemed fascinated by that.

I turned around so my tail would be closer to her. She grasped it a bit in her hand. She quieted down immediately, engrossed in checking out my tail. I was prepared to sleep here all night, if she would be quiet.

Kate wasn't a bad pack member, I just wanted her to pipe down so we could all stop looking and acting like zombies. It wasn't a good look.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Kate grew quickly into her toddler years. After "Mommy" and "Daddy," the next word she uttered was "Jake." I can't say I wasn't thrilled. I loved her. We followed each other everywhere. I looked out for her. If she threw her toy across the room, I'd bring it back to her. Daddy and Mommy seemed to appreciate that for some reason.

Kate also had a way of expressing displeasure at some of the food Mommy and Daddy were trying to get her to eat. If she didn't like it, she'd either spit it out or it would land on the floor. I was eating better than ever!

One day, Mommy and I went to pick Kate up from day care after our shift at the Blue Bear Bookstore. When Mommy placed Kate in her car seat, my little girl was crying. _What's wrong?_ I licked her cheek like normal, to comfort her. I hated to see her cry. It was just like watching Mommy cry – _horrible._

One of the day care workers followed Mommy outside and was talking to her outside the car. From the conversation I heard, some little boy also at day care, Seth, had smashed a block into Kate's head just before we arrived to pick her up. I growled low in my throat.

_Mommy, let me out of the car. I will bite this Seth. How dare he hurt my Kate? No one should ever hurt anyone in my pack._ I licked Kate's cheek again and she patted my head. _Kate, I love you. I will protect you from this block-head._

At dinner, Mommy related the conversation to Daddy and he wasn't very pleased either. He felt Kate's head and kissed her. I looked up expectantly. _Daddy, let's go to Seth's house and protect our pack._

When Kate and I were playing after dinner, Mommy received a call from Seth's mother. She apologized for her son's rudeness and promised he would be on his best behavior in the future_. For your sake, Seth, I hope so._ I'm not normally a dog who holds a grudge.

The next day after work, Kate was happy again. She waved to a little boy getting into the car next to us. "Bye Seth," she called. _Was that him? I could take him._

After Kate went to bed that night, Mommy encouraged me to get up on the couch with her and Daddy while they watched television. I've missed the days when it was just the three of us, even though I wouldn't change a thing about having Kate in our lives. I don't think they would either.

Daddy's arm was around Mommy and her hand was rubbing behind my ears as I drifted off to sleep. I truly do have the best pack in the world. I'm loved beyond measure.

Later when we went to bed and I took up residence in Kate's room for the night, I was glad Mommy and Daddy trusted me with our littlest pack member.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I'm grateful to Stephenie Meyer for her dream/vision.**

Kate continued to grow and I was her fiercest protector. Wherever she went, I was right behind her.

Mommy grew bigger for a time, too. We added another member to my pack. Garrett Michael came into our family with barely a ripple. He didn't cry as much as Kate did when she was a baby. I continued to sleep on Kate's bed and let Mommy or Daddy deal with Garrett's rare crying.

One evening, Daddy and I sat on the back porch, overlooking the Sound. Daddy was scratching my head when he said, "Jake, I wanted to tell you we're going to the pound tomorrow and picking out another puppy to grow up with Garrett." My head came up and I looked in his eyes. _You're not replacing me, are you, Daddy?_ He continued with a smile, "We're not replacing you; we're just adding to your pack. You're going to need to teach the new puppy how this pack works."

The next day brought Maggie into our lives. As soon as she arrived home, I saw the stupid cat from next door was sitting on the fence and Maggie barked at her. _There's my first lesson,_ I thought_. Don't give that stupid cat any attention._

Maggie and I checked each other out all over and deemed the other acceptable. Then we went to the beach and she spied the sea gulls. Maggie looked at me for confirmation. _Yes! They are great fun to bark at!_ She and I barked at them until we tired of that game.

At bedtime, I took up my usual residence on Kate's bed while Maggie settled herself on the dog bed at the end of Daddy and Mommy's bed. Things were quiet for awhile. Then I heard a noise. Maggie was whimpering. I hopped off Kate's bed to go investigate.

When Maggie saw me, she started wagging her tail furiously. I sniffed her to make sure she wasn't hurt which might've been why she was crying. She was giving me puppy kisses. _Geez, kid. _I figured I'd lie down next to her for a minute to settle her down, and then go back to Kate's bed. Once I flopped down, she snuggled her little body close to mine and fell asleep almost immediately. _OK, kid, you've wormed your way into my heart._

Today is a sunny day and Mommy is playing with Kate and Maggie in the waves on the shore. Daddy and I are watching them as we sit next to a large piece of driftwood and Garrett sleeps in his car seat. Daddy is running his hand down my fur over and over. It's so relaxing; I'm about half-asleep.

_I love my life! I'm so glad Daddy chose me from the pound. I can't imagine living anywhere else where I'd be so loved and have the greatest pack in the world._ Daddy seems to know where my thoughts are going and scratches that special place on my neck. _Oh, Daddy, I love you!_

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story and it will be marked as complete. I could continue writing Jake's adventures until we're all old and grey! I love giving a voice to this adorable dog! I wanted to leave it on a high note. I hope you've enjoyed this story. If you have, I hope you'll tell your friends. Thank you for taking Jake's adventures with me!**


End file.
